The present invention relates to a hanger, and more particularly to a collapsible hanger.
A conventional collapsible hanger includes a plurality of constituent straight pieces, a chain for connecting relevant straight pieces and a plurality of connectors, respectively, for connecting together relevant straight pieces so that when the connectors are disengaged from the relevant straight pieces, the hanger can be collapsed. Such a hanger is disadvantageous in that the connectors need be separately reserved when the hanger is collapsed and the hanger has a single function.